warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Empire of Many (EoM)
I like this timeline. I always wanted to see the Primarchs become emperors in their own right. Since the Emperor has taken a less active role in the development of the galaxy, then the Xai'athi can party like rockstars. 'Bout stinken time. Vivaporius 01:28, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Keep it in check Viva. The enemies in this timeline are not as powerful as the Imperium in many cases. I don't want to wake up and find out that the Solaris Federation now runs half of the Milky Way. Supahbadmarine 01:39, October 21, 2011 (UTC) This is the page for the Timeline. As far as the Tyranids and such go I still have ideas. The Space Marines might not actually exist in this timeline. Instead I was thinking that each empire would create its own unique kind of supersoldiers. In fact the Eternity Guide would make sure that each nation has some kind of supersoldier program. Supahbadmarine 02:00, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Different super-soldiers (for Primarch Empires) will really affect the feel of 40k. The SM are a symbol of it. As for tyranids, may'be their showing up as many smaller fleets? BTW the whole comparison to canon (i think) is not nessecary, we all know this is a AT. Which reminds me we need a template. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:07, October 21, 2011 (UTC) True. Could you make the template? I am no good at that kind of thing. Supahbadmarine 02:10, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Me? I have no clue how to do that. -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:11, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I guess I will have to ask SniperGhost then. Supahbadmarine 02:15, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry. Moderation. I get it. Vivaporius 02:19, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. Anyways what primarch if any will die over 10,000 years. Or which one (I think one) will fall to Chaos? None of them will have daddy issues so we'll have to give them new scars. IDEA! Curze would run a Empire with him as monarch (like in canon) with the philosphy of absolute jusgement. If your innocent then you have nothing to worry about. But if you are guilty of something then you punished accordingly. No exceptions. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:22, October 21, 2011 (UTC) That is kind of the idea. I am looking forward to finding out just what kind of nation each Primarch would build. I am also interested in finding out what kind of supersoldier each primarch would make as their own. I intend to have plenty of dead, missing and corrupted Primarchs. Having all of them just stick around seems a little cliche. Especially since I would want to see how their nations would develope in their absence. Supahbadmarine 02:31, October 21, 2011 (UTC) In my honest opinion any empire thats lost its primarch is on a slow or fast spiral to destruction. But making all eighteen primarch empire have their own soldiers will not only be difficult, but would ruin the feel of 40k. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:34, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Can I do Vulkan? Give him some type of industrial empire, and an army of super soldiers equipped with artifactier armor. Because it's cool. -Puts on shades- Lion's roar in background. Vivaporius 02:34, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Maybe the Eternity Guide could anonymously drop off the procedure to create Astartes on each of the planets that the Primarchs land on. Supahbadmarine 02:37, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I would be happy to have you work on Vulkans nation. I already gave it a name by the way. The Dragon Hammer Republic. Supahbadmarine 02:38, October 21, 2011 (UTC) That sounds like a good idea. Of course, you'd have to consider the technological level of the primarchs planet. While a planet like Dorn's could perhaps handle equipping such a force, Russ' would be in trouble, that is unless they got some help. Vivaporius 02:41, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Sounds Vulkanish enough. I love it. Though it could use some work. Just sayin'. Vivaporius 02:43, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Before I loose my comment for a FOURTH TIME IN A ROW!!! #How will everyone travel without the Astr.? Mini versions? #Primarchs seem to recognize family on sight (sort of) #Some Empires will hate eachother more than others, Dorn Vs Pert, Guilli Vs A/O etc. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:46, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Remember Dirge, humanity had been traveling without the need for the Astronomican for 10,000 years. I'm pretty sure the all-knowing Emprah had a plan for that. Vivaporius 02:49, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh thats right! I forgot about the golden age they were having before the Big E. showed up. You know all the warp storms that made travel impossible, the division of humanity, etc. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:51, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but we're talking about after the warp storms subsided. Humanity can still travel, abiet at a slower rate. Besides, we don't know if the Eldar created the sexplosion yet. If they did, then travel will be difficult if not impossible. If not, then it'll just be difficult. Vivaporius 02:55, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about the overdose of sarcasm. I hear ya Viv. But what about my two other points? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:58, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Well that's up for Supah to decide. I have no idea about anything Else, but a sibling rivalry would add some flavor to the story. Vivaporius 03:01, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I came up with the answer when I made this idea. The Eternity Guide is working things from behind the scenes. He arranges the planets with Primarchs on them, but a low level of technology to meet a civilization that has decent tech. That way the two merge, and the Primarchs all get a certain level on tech. As for travel he secretly teaches each civilization to make an Astronomicon Web. Essentially a small group of Psykers on each planet generatee a Micro-astronomicon. These Micro-astronomicons synch up with others from planets that are from the same nation. This increases the overall power. So yes, mini Astronomicons. Supahbadmarine 03:25, October 21, 2011 (UTC) So it's basically an interstellar highway? Vivaporius 03:39, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Sort of. It is a network of small Atronomicons that form a collective larger Astronomicon by boosting each others signal. Supahbadmarine 03:44, October 21, 2011 (UTC) And what of my other points I mentioned? And also who is going to hate who? Some empires will hate eachother more than others ex. Russ/Magnus. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:51, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I was not ignoring that point. I simply took it as a given. They are going to have plenty of conflict with one another. That is part of the Eternity Guide's design. Naturally certain nations will come to blows with each other. Supahbadmarine 03:54, October 21, 2011 (UTC) As far as recognizing one another the scattered Primarchs will likely feel that there is a connection between them, but they will not know what it is. Supahbadmarine 03:55, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations on getting this started, im looking forward to seeing this progress. No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 08:37, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I don't think I agree if your referencing to evolution, but I will say this much. We went from spear chuckin' tent builders to playing in golf IN SPESS. Vivaporius 14:13, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I found the templates which SG created and added them to the page. Things are looking good Supah. If you want a border for the page akin to the Defiance Alternate Timeline one I could add one. Oh, and can I claim Corax? I have plans for his empire *diabolical laughter*. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 17:38, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes on both counts. If you already have a name for his nation then you can add it to the Factions list. Supahbadmarine 17:40, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Fell free to change the two sub headings, I was finding it difficult to think up an appropriate tagline. Also, if you want the colour changed just ask me or Sniper (or you could even edit it using the source code). A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 18:16, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Well done Cal. I like it. Supahbadmarine 18:18, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Nice, its all looking good. Im thinking of making Curze's and Perturabo's Empires. Though I still struggle to find a interesting name. Both would probably be a monarchy of some sort. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 19:02, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Could I do Fulgrim's empire too? I plan on giving him a communist-esque government, to each man his the share of his work (yu get what you need, not what you want). In this manner, those who work the hardest are seen as the "perfect worker", in which they are inducted into Fulgrim's personal army. It sounds a lot like rambling, but it's in the process of making some sense. Anyway, I also had a name for Vulkan's empire. How does the Republic of the Forge or the Empire of Vulkan (making something with Vulkan's name in it). Also, there is the Vulkan Technocrat, where the forgemasters rule the empire. Vivaporius 19:34, October 21, 2011 (UTC) You can change the name of the Dragon Hammer Repoublic on the list. As far as Fulgrims empire goes I don't think that communism fits. You have to remember that Fulgrim was a fan of art, and culture. I don't think that a communistic country fits his aesthetic. Then again that is simply my opinion. Supahbadmarine 20:32, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm referring to the Soviet Union, who had some of the greatest opera singers, conductors, and baley dancers in the world. Not North Korea. Vivaporius 20:47, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I still don't believe that Fulgrim, who took pride in his ability to give the people of Chemos time for recreation would go into communism. Supahbadmarine 20:49, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Didn't know that bit. While your here, what did you think of the Kaizari article? Vivaporius 20:58, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Pretty good. It does a nice job of giving an in depth look into the history of the Solaris Federation. Supahbadmarine 21:01, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Excellent. Anywho, what kind of government do you think Fulgrim would use? Vivaporius 21:05, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Talk later. going to work. Supahbadmarine 21:05, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Peace. Bring back that bacon! Vivaporius 21:07, October 21, 2011 (UTC) As crazy as it sounds I feel like most of the more direct primarchs would go to a dictatorship, monarchy, or some other form of absolute rule. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 22:54, October 21, 2011 (UTC) That seems likely. Their are in fact the most powerful living thing on their respective homeworlds. Vivaporius 00:18, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Horus does not get his own empire. His home planet is too close to Terra, so he gets to become their Warmaster. Supahbadmarine 05:17, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Horus, argueably the greatest primarch, a primarch being a super-human demi-god, would bow to some mortal warlord he has no connections to? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:22, October 22, 2011 (UTC) He would if he saw that there was a greater victory to be had. Besides, that could be the premise of a Heresy in this setting for him. All I know is that Terra needs someone who can cokmpete with the rest of the Primarchs, and there is no way he could create an empire without destroying the Terran empire since his world is so close. Supahbadmarine 05:42, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Then how about the Big E...wait I mean the Eternity Guide, set him up for rule instead of some corruptable human? EDIT: Thats after Terra is unified and etc. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:44, October 22, 2011 (UTC) He would have unified Terra before Horus was grown. For that matter the Terran Empire would have conquered Cthonia while he was still a child. He would have already been a part of the empire before he understood his greatness. Supahbadmarine 05:49, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps being a badass primarch he could take control? The EG and the 'warlord' could orchanstrate this so he becomes the leader Terra needs. Plus what empire name could Curze and Perturabo have. One may be the Olympian Empire, but its up for debate. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:52, October 22, 2011 (UTC) So who is going to make the first move? Im willing to take a stab at the Olympian Empire. Also dibs on Curze's Empire. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:09, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead. Also keep in mind that I intend some of the Primrachs' empires to fall to Chaos, and every nation should suffer from some kind of Heresy. After all the Chaos Gods are still active, know about the Eternity Guide's intentions and are working to bring about their own supremacy. I will personally try to take charge of Ultramar since nobody has offered. Supahbadmarine 03:24, October 25, 2011 (UTC) When the empires that will fall are decided, we can easily change it. Im thinking that Lorgar's Empire is the most likely canidate to fall first...wow everyone likes to pick on Lorgar huh? I think that 3/4 empires should completely fall others could have struggle or some mini heresy. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:43, October 25, 2011 (UTC) My thoughts exactly. As far as why people like to single out Lorgar, I believe it is because he was always one of the more unhinged Primarchs, like Angron or Curze. Supahbadmarine 03:45, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Really? I thought it was because he didn't do jack sh*t for the past 10,000 years. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:52, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Well, there is that too. Come to think of it I have found instances where all of the monotheistic Chaos Primarchs have been active, but really nothing for Perturabo or Lorgar. Mind you Lorgar's absense is explained at least. Though I can not imagine why the Chaos Gods are okay with him just sitting around. He will probably play a crucial role in the final battle with Chaos though. Supahbadmarine 03:58, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Wish I can say the same about Perturabo, alteast Magnus is pretenting to plot the downfall of man. Pert. has just been sitting in his castle for 10,000 freaking years, yah think that in that time he would get off his couch and do something...Anywho I bet Mangus's Empire would fall at somepoint, him messing with magic and all. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 04:07, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I imagine that you are probably right. Considering that Prospero was a sanctuary for Psykers and mutants it seems very likely that Magnus's nation would fall. Can't say it does not make me sad though. Supahbadmarine 04:16, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, though I recognize the nessecity of having key characters/factions fall to Chaos...Oh sue me I like happy endings. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 04:20, October 25, 2011 (UTC)